Mi Primer Regalo
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: Odiaba este dia! todo era de color rosa y rojo... lleno de corazones por doquier LO ODIABA! pero algo iba a cambiar ese pensamiento suyo... recibiria su primer regalo y a la vez daria su primer regalo/Un One-shot Levy&Gajeel Espero que les guste n n


_**Konnichiwa gente del Mundo FF! :D**_

_**Les traigo un One-shot de la pareja Gajeel&Levy **_

_**Espero que les guste ya que es mi primer One-shot de estos dos (al igual que mi One-shot de Gray&Juvia)**_

_**FT no es mio, es de Hiro Mashima**_

_**Sin mas que rellenar... disfruten n_n**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Mi Primer Regalo*~<strong>_

_**..::Especial Día De San Valentín::..**_

Hoy era un día de mier*a, todo en la ciudad era de color rosa; corazones, cajas de chocolates, ángeles, mas corazones, Argh! Porque existía ese p*to día!, lo odiaba!, ibas a donde ibas lo único que veías era a personas sonrojadas y felices; sinceramente este día no era para él.

Iba caminando junto con Pantherlily hacia el gremio, con una cara de molestia peor a la que tenía todos los días, su compañero gatuno, se había dado cuenta de por qué la molestia del Dragon Slayer de Hierro, pero… quien no estaría molesto con ese día? Solo las personas que AMAN el 14 de Febrero.

Al llegar al gremio, pensó que éste sería normal como todos los días pero… se equivoco y mucho. Todo estaba adornado con rosas y corazones rojos y arriba en la barra había un gran cartel que decía "Feliz 14 de Febrero"; pensó que sería un día normal, con peleas de Natsu y Gray, con gritos y risas de todos pero… ese día, había cambiado al gremio. Era como si se hubieran transformados todos, Mirajane tenía su personalidad normal, Natsu estaba más pensativo y eso era muy extraño… DEMACIADO!, Gray estaba tranquilo comiendo uno de sus helados, Jubia miraba como siempre al chico de hielo, Lucy estaba un tanto sonrojada hablando con aquella chica de estatura pequeña llamada Levy y al igual que la rubia, estaba sonrojada; éste se la quedo mirando un buen tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que ésta también lo estaba viendo y giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia otro lado.

_O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O_

ESTABA ARTO! Y DEMACIADO!, toda la gente del gremio estaba actuando de manera anormal. Ese no era el gremio ruidoso, desordenado, excéntrico como siempre había sido. Ya aburrido del comportamiento de Fairy Tail, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin antes ser detenido por la voz de su gato.

-Adónde vas Gajeel? – preguntó su amigo Pantherlily

-Iré a dar una vuelta, no tardo – y sin más, se fue de "aquel" lugar vomitado por un monstruo rosa.

Pero no vino venir que al solo salir a las calles, era peor, ya que éstas estaban más adornadas que el gremio y la gente… eso era otra cosa.

Aburrido sin nada más que hacer, empezó a recorrer aquellas calles; aunque no quería; ya no podía hacer nada. Entre los basureros vio algunos pedazos de hierro y se dirigió hacia ellos para poder consumirlos; en lo que se dirigía hacia aquel lugar escucho a una chica y a un chico.

-T-Ten… esto es para ti… espero que te guste – dijo una chica tímida a un chico entregándole una caja rosa con un listón rosa.

-G-Gracias… - y así el chico recibió la caja; Gajeel al verlos sintió nauseas, eso era tan cursi y repugnante, que mejor dejaba de mirar. Empezó a concentrarse en tragar los pedazos de hierro que había encontrado, pero algo le estaba matando la curiosidad, "_Que se sentirá cuando te regalan algo? A mí nunca me han regalado algo… bueno, que importa_" y así prosiguió con su comida.

Luego de su caminata por las calles de Magnolia, regreso a su gremio y cuando entró, no pudo esconder su sonrisa. Todo estaba desastroso, las cosas que antes eran rosas, ahora eran solo polvo café; vio como Natsu gritaba y Gray trataba de calmarlo.

-ARGH! NO AGUANTO MAS ESTO! – gritó el Dragon Slayer de Fuego mientras tiraba fuego de su boca.

-Oi Natsu! Tranquilízate quieres? – pero no podía hacer nada; nada quería detener al chico.

-NO QUIERO! ESTO ES HORRI…CHOCOLATE! – gritó el chico mientras cambiaba su postura indignado a una mas excéntrica. Todos lo miraban con pena, después de estar alegando y quemar todo lo de San Valentín, ahora estaba como un niño alborotado olfateando el muy conocido chocolate.

-Oigan! Adonde esta el chocolate? – paró de olfatear para preguntarle al gremio por el chocolate.

-Pues… tu lo quemaste Natsu… y todo – dijo con un poco de pena Mirajane.

-QUE! NOOO! – gritó de nuevo el chico llevándose sus manos a su cara – QUE HE HECHO? LUCY MATAME!

-No seas dramático y ten… aquí hay un chocolate para… t-ti – le contesto la rubia entregándole una caja rosa con un listón rosa; éste al ver la caja la abrió con prisa y empezó a devorar al pobre chocolate.

Ya al ver esa escena dramática de Natsu, se dirigió hacia su asiento donde todavía estaba Pantherlily pero ahora estaba junto con Happy.

-Vamos gato, sé que le gustara, no te arrepientas – le dijo éste al gato azul de Natsu.

-Está bien – dijo decidido y sin más, se dirigió hacia una gata blanca junto con un pescado en sus manos.

-Hey que pasaba aquí? – pregunto el DS de hierro a su gato.

-Nada, solo un gato tonto que no se atrevía a algo – respondió sin importancia el gato de Edoras.

Se sentó junto a su gato y afirmo su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados; estaba cansado, lo único que quería era que ese día acabara lo más pronto posible. De pronto, sintió como su gato se iba de su lado, levanto su cabeza para reclamarle el porqué de su ida pero en vez de ver a su gato al frente suyo, vio a aquella chica peliazul pequeña, llamada Levy.

-Hey que haces aquí chibi? – pregunto con su mismo tono de siempre.

-Yo…s-solo quería… darte esto – detrás de su pequeño cuerpo, sacó una caja con forma de corazón de color rojo pasión, con listones rosa y con unas letras grandes que decía "Feliz San Valentín" de color doradas. Éste al ver a la chica con las manos estiradas, ojos cerrados y mejillas ruborizadas, cojo la caja con cara sorpresiva y volvió a hablarle.

-Y esto?, porque me lo das? – emm.. si, para el amor Gajeel era lento.

-P-Pues… solo quería dártelo, pero si no lo quieres entenderé! – y sin más, le quitó la caja de bombones y se fue de ahí con paso rápido y torpe. Éste al verle irse, sin pensarlo, se digirió hacia donde ella había ido; afueras del gremio.

-Espera!... QUE ESPERES MALDITA CHIBI! – dijo agarrándole un brazo para que la chica girara para verle a la cara.

-Que Quieres! Y déjame ir! – trató de zafarse del agarre del Redfox pero no pudo, éste era mucho más fuerte.

Ya aburrido de que la chica siguiera forcejeando, agarró ambos brazos de ella y la acerco a él muy sigilosamente, como si se trataran de "depredador y rehén".

-…y quien dijo que no la quería? – le pregunto segundos antes de juntar sus labios; aunque al principió fue algo salvaje y sediento, la chica del Shadow Gear le correspondió de la misma forma, sediento y ansioso; el chico sintió como el beso de la chica expresaba ansiedad… como si lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de un tiempo, el beso se tranquilizo y paso de salvaje ha calmado, como ese dicho que dice "después de la tormenta viene la calma" o algo así; luego de que sus pulmones les pidieran desesperadamente oxigeno, se separaron y el chico quitó la caja de bombones de los brazos de la chica.

-…gracias – y sin más, se fue de ahí, dejando a la chica sorprendida y sonrojada.

Había sido genial besar a aquella chibi, era tan suave y pequeña, que había hecho experimentarle un dolor muy agudo en su estomago que nunca antes había sentido. Luego de "darle" las gracias a la chica peliazul, se dirigió hacia el gremio y cuando entró, todos lo esperaban con una gran sonrisa.

-Je buena esa Gajeel – le comentó el mago de hielo.

-Juvia está orgullosa de usted Gajeel-kun

-Gajeel es todo un hombre! – ya sabrán quien dijo eso.

-Gajeel-san es muy valiente – comentó la DS de pelo azul.

Y entre esos comentarios, habían mas y mas que les decían mientras él pasaba por al lado de aquellas personas.

Se sentó donde anteriormente estaba con Pantherlily y abrió la caja de bombones; vio una nota y la leyó

"_Espero que te gusten los bombones Gajeel y gracias por cuidar de mi_

_Con Cariño…_

_Levy McGarden_

Sonrió al leer la nota y sin perder más tiempo empezó a comer sus chocolates.

Ahora sabia como se sentía cuando te regalaban algo; era muy agradable y pensándolo bien… ese había sido su primer regalo de "San Valentín". A lo mejor… ese día no era tan malo después de todo… y además, no se había dado cuenta que él también había "regalado" algo para ese día de enamorados…

**l**

**l**

**V**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews c:?<strong>


End file.
